Dark In My Imagination
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a lone werewolf with no pack trying to find her place. Until one painful full moon, when she is captured & taken to the home of Klaus Mikaelson, a King among wolves who provides the cure for their transformation; immortality. Rumors of Klaus' mate finally appearing only stirs more worry for Caroline who is too hesitant to admit her true feelings for the King. AU


The night could only be described as the usual dark and stormy night with a slight twist. The crazy rain in the background covered up the loud screams. Painful screams coming from a cave hidden deep in the woods. It was an underground survival stage that hid a small cellar. It had been abandoned for quite a while which was why the werewolf didn't have to hold in the earth shattering shrieks as her bones shifted one by one. You would think after a 12 months of this torture she would at least feel a little numb but instead it was even worse each time.

When she was a child and would accidentally hurt herself, she knew to wait ten seconds while breathing in and out. That worked every time even if it sounding ineffective and plain strange. Her dad would still calmly rock her back and forth in his arms telling her that everything would go away with him. Every cut, scrape and bloody knee. Although this pain would continue for hours and her prayers were crushed with every minute.

Sadly this curse was one she could undo.

Her dad had long since shoved her from her house telling her if she was to return he would make sure the council was informed of her supernatural status. With a small bag in one hand Caroline left the one home she knew. Her heart had felt as if someone punched her hard and knocked the breath out of her. It had clenched up and to this day, a year later, it still hadn't unclenched. It was like a heavy object weighed on her heart and she could barely breathe now. It was all too painful now.

For some reason tonight had felt even more painful then usual. Her bones were breaking slower and the sweat all over her body was growing. She was trying to focus one spot on the stone wall hoping that would calm the pain but no. It was as if the pain had intensified ten times more. She had chained herself up and even resorted to trying to endure a sip of wolfsbane but yet she felt she could escape with a few more seconds of tugging at the harsh chains that would only dig farther into her skin and make her bleed.

Caroline felt it, it was coming. And soon enough a strong wave shook through her and the only thing she could focus on was the mind numbing pain. It nearly blinded her, how was she even still moving? How was she not dead yet?

Caroline wished for death. It was a thought that she kept in the back of her mind but she still could feel the thoughts coming. If she died, no one would notice or care and she would be free of this pain. It would be so simple. Death didn't scare since she had become this monster that she couldn't change from.

Next thing she noticed was that she was no longer restricted to be confined in a small cellar. She was free.

Her paws easily trekked though the soft dirt with a mix of grass. The many scents that surrounded her made her lean in to sniff around a bit. This was so _different_. It was what she wanted freedom to feel like, taste like, smell like. The never ending paths around her were not limiting, she could run away to somewhere hot or maybe a cold area like Alaska? Anything and everything was at her footsteps but she was too overwhelmed to even know where to begin. For now she would embrace these wolf instincts that Caroline barely knew existed. After becoming a vampire, pain and frustration was her only definition of being a werewolf. Loneliness was also up there because who else could be around her? She was a monster that didn't deserve company or friendship.

It was peaceful, very quiet. The type of silence that was unnerving to her, a sense of danger. Without blinking, the light wolf swiftly turned around and was met with a pair of mysterious brown eyes.

''And who exactly might you be? You are quite a sight for a wolf, gorgeous.'' The man moved in her direction cautiously as if he was waiting for the impending bite into his skin. Caroline strongly considered sinking her teeth clear into his arm but something stopped her. This stranger was a vampire but yet she knew she could trust him. It was if she was meant to meet him. Thinking this through was the most obvious choice yet Caroline didn't. Instead she watched him intently before allowing him to lead her in the direction that he had emerged from.

The vampire didn't walk too fast but also didn't make it out like it was a burden to be walking alongside of her wolf form. He had a mishevious grin planted on his face the entire time they walked to some unknown area. There was only grass going for miles and miles with no other surroundings except for trees (why were there so many trees, one after another?). Her companion was quiet for a while just enjoying the silence probably until he chose to break the comfortable silence.

''I love nights like these, when everything is so beautiful, you know?'' The mysterious man wore a proud grin on his face as he continued to walk confidently with a strut.

Caroline couldn't answer but even if she could she didn't know with what, maybe something about vampires not being very familiar with pain. Some snide comment would do it.

''I met my queen on a night like this. She is a feisty little thing, I can tell you that. But she is exactly what I want and will not be able to live without.'' The man looked in a far off direction as he talked about this ''queen''. Who even referred to their girlfriend as a queen? This rubbed Caroline in all the wrong ways but with one look at him she knew he was really in love. How lucky he was.

''Her name is Camille and she means everything to me. I think you will like her, she is a human actually. Yesterday she finally announced that she was ready for me to turn her; although the house is meant to be safe it still scares me leaving her with all those wolves. They are more like mutts if you ask me.''

Caroline growled at him not liking that he spoke ill of werewolves. She may not know any others but she felt protective of them. And who did he think he was to refer to wolves as mutts? He was the one who reeked of blood and cologne. He seriously needed to invest in some new body spray because that one was not working for him at all!

He noticed the growling and threw his hands up in surrender. With a chuckle he apologized even if he obviously didn't mean it. ''I'm sorry - kind of. Not really. Anyway back to Cami; I met her one night at a bar which is funny since I visted that joint many times and yet only met her that night. I saw her as she came in wearing the tightest dress I have ever seen in my life. Seriously, it hugged all her curves perfectly as she strutted up to the bar and ordered some whiskey for herself.''

If Caroline wasn't in wolf form this would be when she would roll her eyes. She was not surprised that this was the only way he could describe her. Men seriously needed help these days. There was more than looks but they seemed not to be able to grasp it.

''So there she is very appealing and human might I add. I already knew I was going to have her as my little nightly snack when out of nowhere some mutt started to flirt with her! And on my turf of all places, I was already getting up and walking over to scare him away because no one was going to take my delicious drink from me. Before even getting there, this weak looking human somehow twists the dog's arm behind his arm and tells him that unless he wants to have her spill whiskey on him, he should walk away. I was stunned. And then she turned around, took one look at me then said, ''You are too handsome to throw whiskey at but I will warn you that I have a black belt in karate. Just a warning.''

''That is when I knew I was in love. I mean picture this knock out blonde in a purple dress that leaves nothing to the imagination. And I mean **nothing. **But besides that she also happens to be very intense. She must have been a gift from above yet who would reward me... A vengeful vampire who follows the orders of his lifetime friend. This friend might I add, sits on his thrown as if he is some hybrid god. Yeah right!.''

Caroline's ears perked up at the word hybrid but quickly got distracted when she felt the man pulling her in the opposite direction as the pain took over again. Her bones were breaking again when they were transforming back to their human form. This endless pain was something that would never pass and she hated it.

The random man didn't let her leave and the panic along with the transformation made Caroline pass out slowly. But not before the tearing of her entire body intensified with no mercy, a loud howl escaped her before everything went blank.

* * *

A soft hand shook Caroline awake. She gasped for air as she shot up like a bullet. Her surroundings were strange and bright. Oh the light was so bright in her eyes. They were just adjusting to the lights when she was pulled to her feet. She looked over at a blonde stranger who smiled warmly at her. She seemed like an angel in a theoretical case but she was also very careful. She kept her distance but placed an arm on her shoulder as she lead her through a long hallway.

''Now you will have to be shown in order to prove that Marcel has brought you but after that you can be brought back to your room. Rooms are shared for now but you shouldn't worry over that since you will be with your kind. Training will start soon after and at the next full moon a decision should be reached about your faith. But there is no need to focus on that now. As you might have noticed I have changed you into a dress, it is mine but I would like you to keep it. It suits you so much better and you will need something fancy for the ball that is approaching. Here we are.''

Caroline tried to process everything but she was too overwhelmed with the confusing conversation.

She had in fact been changed into appealing clothing, a floor length red gown while her hair was still freely flowing but she knew it must have been messed up from her transformation. Exactly what happened after?

She somehow woke up in a castle or something? And some nice random girl who looked not much older was showing her around and talking about god knows what. Damn she really had the worst luck. For all she knew she was kidnapped to join some Satan worshipping cult.

''I am Camille by the way but Cami is what everyone calls me. And you?'' The woman stood awaiting a reply.

Caroline felt the need to reply, she needed someone to at least speak to as she maneuvered what had happened since she transformed a few hours prior. ''Caroline.'' Her voice was hoarse but that usually happened after a full night of howling and hot tea was the best remedy that she could think of.

By then she was standing in front of two big grand doors which Cami opened quickly and pointed her to. ''Go! He can get angry when he is kept waiting and you are one of the few that Marcel bragged about most. I always tell him to keep his bragging to a minimum but does he listen? No! Now go Caroline. And don't be scared, that will only put him off and you seem nice. Not many are around here.'' And with that she closed the door leaving her to face a group of people, obviously wolves who stared at her as she walked up behind them. They were all staring plainly ahead but she could barely see through the crowd so she kept her head down, quietly staring at the soft carpet underneath her.

_''He is so good looking. Are you sure he doesn't have a mate?''_

_''I heard he found a potential but was wrong so he killed her.''_

_''I heard he went to a witch and got her to lift the mate attraction, that way if he meets her he won't feel the draw.''_

_''What about the one where he is having his men actually bring us all her just so he could find his mate and execute her kill publicly?'' _

Caroline again was lost on the topic but the continuing topic of death frightened her even more. Who was this he and what was a mate? Caroline really was in desperate need of a werewolf lesson. She traveled with packs but she never heard of mates or this mysterious he.

Caroline was broken out of her thoughts when a loud voice spoke up.

''All of you are wrong because I happen to know that he is looking for a mate this time around and I happen to be her.''

Everyone started to question how she knew and if she was actually speaking the truth. Looking her over made Caroline even more nervous. The brunette stood confidently as if flaunting herself clearly. Her hair was straight and it only reached her shoulders. She was skinny, maybe a bit much and her clothes were just jeans a tank top that showed off too much cleavage and Caroline had traveled with wolves who didn't bat an eyelash at nudity. This girl looked around at the other females as if she was superior and she knew it. When her eyes reached Caroline she laughed under her breath as if making fin of her. The nerve of some people.

Not one to let things pass Caroline spoke up.''Do you have a problem?''

The brunette replied with a sarcastic laugh, ''No problem. It's just funny to see how standards have went down for wolves these days. Did someone actually think you were a potential mate or even a potential hybrid? They must have picked you because they thought you would be a loyal servant but come on, you look like you would run at the first sight of danger. It's laughable really.''

Caroline's jaw dropped and just as she was about to give her a piece of her mind another dark haired girl pulled the first one away.

''Come on Hayley. Don't start a fight. We just got here and unlike you I actually am worried about my future werewolf status.''

''Davina will you stop with your worrying? After the king crowns me his queen, your life will be as a hybrid.'' This Hayley girl smiled and walked off when the sound of a door opening echoed through the long room.

The group of females separated into a perfect line across the center of the room. Caroline lined up at the end and noticed a figure approach the other end. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark gray henley. His jacket outlined his muscle and his hair was curly and light. He walked down the line inspecting each female while the familiar man from before walked behind him whispering back and forth. He was the one who found her in wolf form and must have brought her here. The other light haired man continued nearing closer and closer. He sneered under his breath and when he neared Hayley he stopped for a moment. He seized her up while she confidently winked at him, pulling on her shirt making it even lower to reveal more skin. He looked at her with a blank expression on his face then moved on leaving her excited that this man had stopped for her.

Caroline suddenly felt too warm, it was like a spreading wildfire. The dress was short sleeved but she was burning up and was it possible to have her head spinning and making her dizzy from just standing there? The men moved along and were about 3 girls away from her. The heat increased and her heart rate was out of control. The man who found her in the woods approached her first with a proud smile on his as if showcasing his find while the other more serious man took his time coming near her.

His eyes were directed at the girl next to her but he swiftly moved his gaze to her. Their eyes clicked and Caroline froze. Her heart rate picked up at an indescribable pace and she could feel herself sweating. She could feel a blush appearing on her face but she knew the reason. Him. And as much as she wanted to just look away because of the intensity of her stare she kept looking because there was no other option. She could not look away even if she wanted. He had some hold on her that could not be stopped. The heat rose another couple of degrees and soon enough the heat became too much. She didn't know what happened next, all she could feel was herself losing consciousness and falling. It took a while, as if in slow motion but eventually she hit the ground. But why was it so soft?

She looked around and noticed that she was caught by someone. The last thing she saw before she drifted into a state on unconsciousness was a pair of two incredible blue eyes, they shown concern and worry. She then felt his other hand reach out to stroke her cheek in amazement. He was confused and that was the look that imprinted her mind as her eyes closed.

* * *

Marcel watched the blonde that he had discovered be carried to a separate room. One near his friends room but still not close enough. Marcel snorted at the obvious denial that Klaus was showing, trying to deny the obvious.

Without knocking, Marcel walked into his chambers with Cami, catching her coming out of their bathroom in her usual night outfit. He licked his lips and fought the urge to hold off on the conversations and instead have some quality time with his fiancé.

''What happened?'' Cami smiled at him already picking up on his good mood.

''It is her. It has to be. He stopped and they stared at each other until she fainted, then - ''

''What do you mean she fainted? Is she alright?'' Cami rose to try to leave and find the new addition to the werewolves but was stopped by Marcel.

''It's fine! Klaus picked her up and gazed at her as if he was whipped already then picked her up and carried her to her room like the gentleman we all know he isn't.''

Marcel walked over to the bed noticing the equally big grin spread on her face.

''She is the one isn't she?'' Cami inquired.

''She must be. But I doubt Klaus would admit to it that easily. Trust me, we are in for a long battle. He is too stubborn for his own good which will be a problem since he needs to claim her now. All this hesitation will only further their trouble and their pain. Soon they will feel the mood swings and the heartache. And the last thing we need around her is an even moodier Klaus.''

Cami shook her head at Marcel's choice of words. ''They need to come to each other. Forcing them together won't help.''

Marcel glanced at her. ''How did I get so lucky?''

Cami melted at his words then laughed, ''It's still a mystery but maybe one of these days we will crack the mystery.''

* * *

Klaus sulked in his chair like he had the past hour. He was drinking one glass of whiskey after another trying to understand why he was so worried?

Rebekah was safe and so was Henrik.

Kol was of course out getting himself in trouble but nothing he couldn't get out of, and Elijah's biggest trouble was picking a suit for tomorrow.

So why was he so on edge? So nervous and simply unsure. He couldn't breathe right, he kept focusing on this worry that kept making an appearance in the front of his mind. His hands were slightly shaking and his chest felt heavy. He felt this need to make sure everything was better but what could it be? This worry was clouding his judgement and his foot started to furiously tap away. What could it be?

Not much had happened this night. The choices shown were mostly questionable but some would make potential hybrids but that could only be decided after the training that they would all undergo until the next full moon. Tomorrow would be when he would explain the basics and a ball would follow the upcoming weekend at his sister's silly request. Some masquerade that wouldn't change much except make the werewolves feel ''safer''.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the stupidity of that statement. They were not there for enjoyment or happiness. They had been chosen to serve him and his growing pack. And in return for the loyalty that they would give him no matter what, he provided the chosen wolves with a cure for their discomfort. The cure to their painful transformations that made them stronger and immortal. It was every supernatural species dream that he could provide so there was no use for useless balls or parties. The only reason he followed through was because his sister already planned it all and wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he didn't allow it.

His appearance was mandatory but would be short and simple. He would not dance and he would not mingle. He was not their friend and he would make that abundantly clear.

Eventually he jumped in the shower trying to wash off the dirt of today and maybe even this non essential emotion threatening to grow stronger. Of course it didn't work and Klaus ended up going to his bed hungry for an explanation of some sort along with a remedy. The last thought that crossed his mind before he drifted off to his usual dreamless state was the girl with the blonde hair and the warm smile. The kind eyes and the energy around her that gave him a rush of something.

Safety. Happiness.

* * *

Happy very belated birthday Miranda.

And a very Happy 2 year Klaroline Anniversary.


End file.
